The golf club heads made of wood, such as those used for drivers and spoons, are becoming less popular than newer metal heads which are replacing the heads made from the conventional persimmon wood.
Most of such metal heads have been made of cast stainless steels or aluminum alloys utilizing a process known as the lost-wax casting process.
However, as far as casting methods are concerned, it is impossible to eliminate porosity defects, and consequently, it is difficult to reduce weight by thinning the wall thickness.
Furthermore, although it is desirable to vary the local wall thicknesses of the various parts, such as the sole, the crown and the face, of the head for proper balance, the precision level required in producing these different thickness walls falls within the manufacturing tolerance of the walls, and therefore, it has been difficult to manufacture ideally balanced heads.
This invention was made to solve such problems of heads and their manufacturing methods by utilizing electrolytic deposition methods of metals and metal composites, thereby to improve the wall thickness distribution to improve the directionality and the distance of the gold ball flight.